fireboxfandomcom-20200215-history
Firebox
Firebox is a fire-like alien of a race of aliens known as Inferians that lives in a fiery planet known as Infernus, his real name is Match, he got his nickname once he got the mystical item; Da Box. He grew up in a town called Silver Town, he had just a few friends such as a best friend known as Toasty (who would later tag along the epic adventures). Match got bullied a lot during his younger days, always being called a nerd by an Infernian called Hothead. So one hard day of being bullied after school Match walked home that night but just before he manage to get home he saw something falling from the sky and landed in the lava plains of Silver Town, curiosity got the best of him and then he ran to go check out. Once there he saw something very interesting, it seemed to him like a mask of some sort, then he got closer to it and it clamped onto him, he then freaked out and didn't know what to think then he later calmed and found out that it made him really strong, he tested out what he could do and then later played some baseball and then stopped some bank robbers. Of course Eyetrons goons were out looking for this mask. Match found some of Eyetrons baddies but took em out with ease. The next day Match went to school of course getting bullied and called a names by Hothead, Match showed off his skills he earned from the magic box, Hothead freaked and ran off. Later that day after school he went to see the King of Infernus to tell him about his newly formed powers. The king then told him to go see the wise spirit who lived up in the mountains for some training. There Firebox took off into the mountains to look for this spirit. He climbed up very high and saw the spirit and almost died from fright. The spirit greeted Match into his house, the spirit introduced himself as the nickname "Ghost Dude". Match then started the training from Ghost Dude, showing Match how to shoot fireballs. After a day of training, Match went back home for some rest but would later have to return the next day for more training. After going back the next day for training with Ghost Dude, during the day they saw something very bad happening to Silver Town, a huge group of Eyetrons soldiers were raiding the town and causing so much trouble. Match had to do something so Ghost Dude told him to use the powers that he taught him. Match then hurried to Silver Town, he went on fighting the evil deviled eye demons and had help with a friend. After all the badguys were defeated, Eyetron showed up to see what went wrong, he came face to face with Match. Eyetron now knew who hold the magic box, it was Match. Eyetron was in rage and battled Match. Match won the fight and Eyetron retreated. A very proud victory for Match. Days pasted and soon most people in the planet knew about this hero. They brought him to the square, there many people came to see him. They asked for a name, the hero said to them, to call him Firebox. Info Coming Soon! Category:Inferians Category:Males Category:Heroes